


Not Leavin', Yo

by Traxits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno holds Tseng's hair while he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Leavin', Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://traxits.tumblr.com/post/146533112347/tseno-and-5-d) on my Tumblr.

“I hate you.”

Reno rolled his eyes as he perched on the edge of the tub, still holding Tseng’s hair in the knot against the back of his head. Tseng had stopped heaving for the moment. He had his forehead pressed against the cool porcelain of the toilet. Reno wasn’t sure he’d ever figured Tseng would be the type for that.

He shrugged. "I know, yo,“ he replied. "Wouldn’t be so bad if you took a potion.”

Tseng heaved again for the suggestion, the same way he had the last few times Reno had mentioned it. There was nothing left to come up, though, and he gasped faintly through parted lips as his body relaxed again.

“Why are you here, Reno? Do you not… don’t you have work to do?”

Reno snorted, and he leaned forward, propping his chin up on his free hand. "Yeah, yo. Whole damn department’s worth since you’re all out sick. Tol’ you all not t’ eat in Under Four, yeah?“

“It is not–” Tseng’s lips pressed together, his eyes closing for a second. "It isn’t food poisoning. I know what food poisoning feels like.“

“Nah. Stomach bug. Everyone gets it from th’ Fourth Casket, yo.” Reno shrugged again, tilting his head as he watched Tseng. There was sweat on Tseng’s face, and Tseng didn’t open his eyes.

“You ate there.”

“Grew up there. Can’t give me nothin’ I don’t already got. You done?”

Tseng’s eyes slitted open to look up at Reno, and Reno grinned, smooth and easy and wide.

“‘Cause if you are, I gotta piss, yeah?”

“Piss off the balcony,” Tseng growled, and Reno chuckled at how low his voice was, how rough. It would have been appealing if Reno didn’t know how poorly Tseng was actually feeling.

“C'mon, boss. You don’t got nothin’ left in that gut anyway. Might as well lay down. I’ll even grab you a bucket to retch over.”

Tseng glanced toward the bathroom door and then back to the toilet again. He started to shake his head, thought better of it, and then just leaned back in against the porcelain. "I don’t own a bucket.“

“So I’ll steal one. No big, yo.”

“Do not steal a bucket from my neighbors–” Tseng stopped, his breath catching, and Reno shifted his hold on Tseng’s hair for just a second. Then Tseng shook his head slightly. "Don’t,“ he repeated, and Reno sighed.

"C'mon, boss. You gotta lay down.” He let Tseng’s hair go finally, and he stood up, standing over Tseng for a moment. When Tseng didn’t move, Reno snorted. "Fine. Have it your way, yo.“

He didn’t wait for Tseng to react before he hauled Tseng up into his arms. Tseng jerked, fighting him for just a second before the nausea caught up to him. Reno’s grin widened.

"See, you coulda stood on your own, yeah? But no, an’ you call me difficult, yo.”

Getting Tseng into the bedroom was easy enough, and Reno lowered him down onto the bed. Tseng didn’t let go of him, and after just a minute, Reno let Tseng pull him down too.

“What ‘bout th’ bucket, boss?”

“Fuck the bucket,” Tseng muttered, tucking in close to Reno. "There isn’t anything left in my stomach anyway. If you move, I might shoot you.“

"Would require you t’ have a gun, yo,” Reno murmured, but he chuckled anyway. He stretched out on the bed, pulling Tseng half onto him, letting him press as close as he wanted. Tseng’s eyes were closed again, and Reno ran his fingers through Tseng’s hair. Slow. Steady. Careful.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that careful with Tseng.

He felt Tseng relaxing over him, and eventually, he stopped the slow movements of his hand in Tseng’s hair, thinking–

“Don’t stop,” Tseng said, his voice even softer, and Reno smiled faintly for it.

He’d thought wrong, apparently.

“Sleep, Tseng,” he said. "Not leavin’ you tonight, yeah?“


End file.
